Known splicer devices join a running out non-endless first material web to a new non-endless second material web such that a virtually endless material web is obtained. This process is referred to as splicing in technical language while a corresponding device is referred to as splicer device. When producing corrugated cardboard webs, the endless material webs are usually joined to each other in the manner of layers. In this process, a lateral offset occurs frequently between these endless material webs, which may require further processing of the corrugated cardboard web. In general, said further processing increases the costs involved in the production of the corrugated cardboard web.